Celaena Sardothien
Name: Celaena Sardothien Nickname: Cell Age: 18 Power Level: 999 trillion Race: Human/Fae Personality: Celeana is generally quite reluctant to make acquaintances, and is very stubborn and head-strong. Despite her attempts to close herself off from others, she eventually warms up to both Dorian and Chaol. She is rather unpredictable when angry; depending on the situation, she will either close herself off and adopt a quiet demeanor or she will channel her rage into her superior physical ability, often culminating in injury or destruction.One of Celeana's redeeming qualities is that she is very passionate about many things; this passion fixates on several aspects of her life such as her varying degrees of love for Sam, Chaol, Dorian, Ansel, books and music. However, it can be argued that her character flaw is her passion, as it ultimately leads to emotional turmoil, especially when objects of her passion are destroyed or murdered. Her love for the people around her can drive her to do things of a questionable nature, such as when she is captured due for her desire for revenge prior to the events of Throne of Glass. Although she is an assassin, she tends to be meticulous about the way in which she presents herself publicly. She has a fixation on finery and insists on wearing 'fashionable' clothing in the latest cuts in order to feel like a 'normal' girl. Stereotypically, she is rather obsessed with ensuring she maintains a superior level of desirability, and as such can appear rather vain at times. She utilizes vanity as a means of feeling like a normal teenage girl, especially as she had a rather tempestuous upbringing - she essentially uses finery as a means of blocking some of the more negative feelings associated with her past. History: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was born to Rhoe and Evalin Galathynius, the then King and Queen of Terrasen, in Orynth, Terrasen on May 3rd. For the first eight years of her life she lived as the crown princess and sole heir to the throne of Terrasen. It was expected of her to marry Aedion Ashryver, her cousin and confidante, to solidify the family's claim to the throne. Her Fae heritage - she is completely Fae - afforded her some magical ability, in particular control over fire. It is this ability that led her to burn down part of the royal library, and encouraged a deep-seated fear of her Fae magic and heritage for most of her life so far. It is revealed in Heir of Fire that she encountered Dorian Havilliard as a child while his parents were on a state visit to Terrasen. One night, the King of Adarlan decided to overthrow one of his major political opponents - the royal family of Terrasen. Aelin discovered the deaths of her parents when she climbed into their bed; she woke up to a maid's screams and a bed filled with blood. The actions of the maid in facilitating her escape allowed Aelin to survive the massacre and bide her time. The King of Adarlan cemented his rule over Erilea by promoting across the country the deaths of the Terrasen nobility, all the while unaware of the survival of the heir. Arobynn Hamel, King of the Assassins, found Aelin half frozen and half dead on the banks of the Avery River outside the palace. He offered her a choice; to stay with him and be trained as an assassin, or to be cast off in the streets. Aelin chose the former and became an assassin, killing her first target at the age of nine. She was restyled as Celaena Sardothien to hide her true identity. Celaena trained at the Assassin's Keep in Rifthold, and it was here that she spent the majority of her life following the deaths of her parents. However, she was captured after attempting to exact revenge on Jayne and Farran for murdering her lover Sam Cortland. As a result, she was sent to the salt mines of Endovier and sentenced as a slave to reside there for the remainder of her life. She spent a total of one year in the mines before Dorian Havilliard removed her to compete for the title of Adarlan's Assassin, and was often beaten for amusement by the guards. She had survived only because slaves from Eyllwe would heal her wounds with salt every night. Celaena attempted to escape once, her shaft being three-hundred and sixty-three feet from the wall. She was caught a finger's tip away from the wall, whereas most prisoners would not get past three feet from their prison cells. During her attempt, she killed twenty-four men, including her overseer. Trivia: 'Celaena Sardothien '(Sell-laynah Sar-doth-ee-en) is Adarlan's finest assassin, and the main protagonist of the Throne of Glass series. She has many names, which include, but are not restricted to; Lillian Gordaina, her faux-name to hide her true identity while fighting to be a champion, and Elentiya (Elle-len-tee-yah) which is given to her by Nehemia when Celaena reveals to her that she is an assassin and not in fact Lillian Gordaina. In Crown of Midnight, it is revealed that she is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, the rightful queen to the throne of Terrasen and, as such, a major political opponent of the King of Adarlan.